Chapter 1 (CH3 update)
The remastered edition for ''Chapter 1'' is the second remastered update, released on September 28, 2017 upon Chapter 3's release. The update features heavily updated graphics, changes, and and new rooms. It also includes some new features. Characters There are very few changes added to the characters. Thomas Connor's tape wich was completely absent in the previous version is finally added. [["Bendy"|"Bendy"]] "Bendy" as now an ability to cover areas with ink-coverings and make ink rain from the ceiling whenever he appears. The flashing light used for is jumpscare is now removed. Boris Clone The sound of the ink squirting out of the Boris Clone's incision is removed. Wandering Sin The Wandering Sin cutout are now added to the chapter, but they are in two more areas : * Staircase Room - In this location before it was ultimately replaced by the Art Department, the Wandering Sin is located next to the stairs. * Workroom - Located in the small room behind the exit door. Locations There is now two new rooms, the pub room accessible via the door near the Ink Machine room and the Art Room accessible via the previously closed door of the Boris' room. The two doors of the narrowed room can now be opened. The Art Department was not added yet, instead a boarded staircase room is located near Henry's desk. Pub Room The pub room is now added, but the target minigames is not added yet. The boarded room only show a staircase to the underground. The books on the tables are missing. Ink Machine Room The Ink Machine room is completely differents from his final version, as it's only a small room with the Ink Machine laying on the wooden floor. Two Bendy cutout are located in this area. Theater The room lacks any curtains. The projector show a differents animation for the dancing Bendy : this animation is made by theMeatly and look more like a Bendy cutout folding his arms and legs. The music playing from the projector is "You Left Me in a Heartbeat" instead of the Bendy's whistle. The "ink pressure" valve is not added yet, instead a simple button must be pushed. Boris' Room The Boris' room floor and wall are made entirely of wooden planks instead of dirts and tiles. The room is more brighter and less inkier than his final version. Break Room Narrowed Room The two doors wich were previously closed can now be opened. The door from the left only contains a Bendy cutout jumpscaring the player while the one from the right is a closet containing Bacon Soup. The Wally Franks' tape is still on the wall on the spot where the "Work Hard, Work Happy" poster should be. The table is not added yet. Items The items needed for turning on the machine are all in a randomized localization. The dry cells are not added yet. The ink machine is the only items wich has a differents design from the final version. Ink Machine The Ink Machine has a very different model. The machine look way far less bigger, lacking pipes underneath it along with some amount of details, and missing the chains above. Miscellaneous Category:Chapters Category:Pre-updated chapters